The Cat's Meow
by Leonineus
Summary: Voldemort has been dead for nearly eighteen years, and Harry Potter has been living a more or less normal life. What then will happen when an incident from their second year comes back to haunt his friend Hermione? WARNING: Mature material.


The Cat's Meow

**(A/N: This little oneshot is something I came up with after writing Breaking the Kitsune, when I was thinking if I can do smut for Naruto, why not try it for Harry Potter as well? This is set during the end of the seventh year; Voldemort doesn't exist in this world. I hope you enjoy it!)**

Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard crying up ahead. Walking a little faster, he identified the classroom door the crying was coming from. Voices were issuing from it. Harry definitely recognized Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, but almost kicked the door in when he heard Hermione's voice with a tearful note in it.

Deciding to investigate what might have upset Hermione so, he knocked. Professor McGonagall opened the door, "Yes, Potter?"

Harry cleared his throat, "I needed to ask you something about our latest piece of homework…" then pretended to notice Hermione looking over at the door through her hands, "Hey Hermi- what's wrong?"

He quickly darted past McGonagall to his friend and hugged her. She whimpered and hugged him back. "What's the… problem…, Hermione…?" Harry trailed off as he noticed something very different. He could suddenly feel short fur against his face. Not only that, but he could see the tip of a long tail poking from under the hem of Hermione's robes. He instantly had a flashback to their second year, when Hermione had accidentally turned into a half-cat.

"Hermione?" he queried, "What's happened?"

Hermione buried her face in his shoulder again, and this time he felt whiskers tickle his neck.

Madame Pomfrey decided to explain to Harry, "A problem has arisen, Harry. Miss Granger recently discovered that the potions I used to reverse her odd transformation in your second year had a time limit. That said, her core seems to have decided that the changes are part of her now. There is no way to remove them now."

Hermione started to shake. "And that's why she's upset?" asked Harry, patting the brunette on the back as she cried into the shoulder of his robes.

McGonagall nodded. Hermione chose that moment to speak, "How am I going to show my face around the school again?"

Hermione had evidently forgotten what the date was, so Harry endeavoured to remind her, "Hermione, it's the 14th of July. We'll be heading home very soon."

Hermione looked up. She still had her brown eyes, Harry noticed, but the pupils were now vertical slits. When she realized he was right, she smiled, revealing sharper canines than usual. Then her face fell again, "What about my parents? They'll need to know about this; we can't hide it!"

Harry caught her by the shoulders, "Hermione, relax. If they get upset we'll explain that it was an accident that happened years ago and just sprung up again."

Hermione worried her lower lip, and Harry was visited by an insane urge to kiss her until her toes curled. Wrestling down the insane urge, he coughed to cover up his momentary lapse in concentration and patted her arm, "Relax, Hermione. They'll believe us. Besides, they can't pull you out of school since technically in about a week's time you won't _be _at school any more!"

Hermione smiled, "That's right!"

Harry grinned, pulling the girl into a hug. Hermione's eyes widened; her friend rarely initiated hugs. Moreover, the hug was warm, a lot warmer than she had seen him bestow on anyone else; and God knew that most of the girls in the school would've liked him to bestow such hugs on them.

Harry was, after all, the school's resident 'bad boy'. Since Voldemort was dead, and had been since that day so many years ago, Harry had been taken in by a Wizarding family. He had met Hermione on his first day at Hogwarts, been sorted into Gryffindor and been very popular as a result. Even then, he cut an impressive figure; vivid green eyes glinting behind magical contact lenses and his crazy black hair either standing up in every direction or covered by a bandana. Despite everyone's vying for his attention however, he only hung around with two people; Hermione, and Neville Longbottom.

In their second year, they were making Polyjuice Potion for extra credit (at Hermione's insistence; Harry always insisted that her being such a bookworm was actually quite cute when she worried that it made her hard to get along with) and were testing it when things went pear-shaped. Hermione ended up in the hospital wing looking like an anthropomorphic cat. It turned out that the hairs she had attempted to use had actually come from somebody's cat, not from the person themselves. They had explained what they were trying to do to Professor McGonagall, who had only given the three of them a week's detention for making extremely high-level potions without a teacher's supervision.

In his third year, a deranged convict named Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. He had finally reached Hogwarts and Harry, Hermione and Neville had confronted him. He explained that he wasn't the betrayer, and between them they managed to capture Pettigrew, who was taking the form of Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers.

Ron had blamed Hermione's cat Crookshanks for his rat going missing, meaning that Harry had immediately dragged him over to one side of the common room and shouted at him about how if he upset Hermione, he'd hurt him, _badly_. Hermione had spent the rest of the evening being teased by her dorm-mates about how Harry had come to her defence, as well as being plied with questions by every other female in Gryffindor House about whether she would be dating Harry soon. When she had denied it, the girls had moved on Harry, trying to kiss up to him so that he might select one as his girlfriend. He had refused all offers.

Using Pettigrew's testimony, Harry, Hermione and Neville had managed to get Sirius exonerated. Harry had moved out of the house he was staying in and moved in with Sirius.

In their fourth year, Harry had been chased by the Beauxbatons champion; a drop-dead gorgeous quarter-Veela named Fleur Delacour. Seeing her trying to chat up Harry in the middle of the Great Hall (while almost every other male watched jealously) often sent a surge of oddly territorial anger through Hermione's chest. She had written home to her mother to ask her advice on these feelings, and her mother had written back saying that Hermione was developing feelings for Harry.

Hermione, confused, didn't really know what she meant until Harry asked _her_ to the Yule Ball. She had been surprised by the request, and even more surprised when, halfway through the evening, she found herself surrounded by a group of obvious fan-girls who all told her to get away from Harry since she wasn't worthy of him. Seeing Harry walk up behind these girls and defend her honour, all in a perfectly calm and polite voice, had lit a small fire in her heart.

It was in their fifth year, when Harry and Hermione were really starting to get close, that Ron Weasley decided now was the time to throw a spanner in the works. He confronted Hermione after class one day, telling her Potter wasn't worthy of her and she should be with someone else, like him. He had then exacerbated the situation by grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her into a broom closet. He was on the ground in seconds, unable to stand because of the excruciating pain emanating from his crotch where Hermione had kicked him. Harry had come along and taken her away from the squirming redhead, leaving him to his misery on the ground.

Their sixth year had passed without incident. Weasley had stayed away from them after the previous year's incident. Hermione had decided that she would eventually pursue Harry as a prospective boyfriend; she just wanted to wait a little longer before then. She knew that she shouldn't wait; that other girls would try to get Harry before her, but she just didn't have the guts.

And that brought them to their seventh year, when she had discovered that the Polyjuice incident hadn't finished screwing up her life. Apparently, it was now pretty much permanent, and she would look like a half-cat half-girl for the rest of her life.

Hermione leaned into the hug as Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey watched quietly. "So," said McGonagall, smiling at the two seventh-years, "I'll leave her in your hands then, Harry?"

Harry turned to the teacher and grinned, causing McGonagall to blink and briefly think she'd gone back in time. Aside from his vivid emerald eyes and the bandana tied around his head, Harry was almost identical to his father when he smiled like that. "You can count on me, Professor!"

After the two women had left, Hermione unexpectedly flung herself on Harry and kissed him. Harry staggered backwards and fell over onto the desk behind him as Hermione practically climbed on top of him to get deeper into the kiss. "Dammit, I've been holding this in since you arrived!" Hermione whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry frowned as Hermione squirmed in his lap. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having a goddess of a girl in his lap, but since that girl was a catgirl at this point… every male had certain fantasies.

Hermione, meanwhile, was trying to restrain herself without much luck. The boy she was sitting on was the guy she'd fanned a flame for since her fourth year, and now that she had him in a satisfactory position, she was feeling more and more randy by the second and started to strip off her clothes.

Harry couldn't help it; he was starting to become a little aroused now. It wasn't like he hadn't experienced innuendo before; at least one girl had made pointed comments of that sort at him every year. However this was his first experience with the actual act of sex.

Hermione whimpered as she tugged on Harry's waistband. She couldn't help it anymore; she felt like she was on fire. "Harry," she moaned, "Take me, please."

Harry blinked, "Whaaaa?"

Hermione panted, "I think I'm going into heat."

Harry nodded, "Right…"

Hermione yanked frantically at Harry's belt, "Please, Harry!"

Harry was going to protest, God only knew why, when she looked up at him. Her pleading expression made his heart turn to putty in seconds. The shining brown eyes, the adorable little nose crinkle and the slightly protruding lower lip all played his heartstrings like a violin. "A-alright," he croaked, gently pushing her off him so that he could strip.

As soon as Harry was down to his boxer shorts, Hermione jumped on him, pinning him to the desk as she tried to wrap her tongue around his tonsils. Slightly tentatively, Harry began to return the kiss, but eventually settled into it and they were soon having an impromptu tongue-wrestling match.

Hermione gave a faint mew as Harry began to rub her shoulders, her tail flicking back and forth as she continued trying to swallow his tongue. Slowly, Harry's hands moved down to her chest and began to massage her breasts. Hermione was starting to moan and grind herself onto Harry's leg where he was leaning against the table.

Harry slipped a hand down between Hermione's legs and ran it across the small nub at the top of her pussy.

This made Hermione gasp and try to push her hips down onto Harry's hand. Harry's response was to curl three fingers up inside her slit and wiggle them back and forth. Hermione came like a freight train. As she eased herself off Harry's fingers, the insides of her thighs drenched, she smiled at him and kissed him before moving backwards and seating herself on a desk. Harry grinned, knowing what he could do now. He knelt in front of Hermione and stuck out his tongue. Hermione suddenly realised she had forgotten something and grabbed her wand from where it lay on top of her robes, levelling it at the door. "Silencio! Colloportus!" A second later she shuddered and dropped her wand as Harry licked her. Mewling with pleasure and trying not to faint, she wrapped her legs around Harry's back and reflexively pulled him closer.

Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying Hermione's scent. It was a kind of musk, and damn near irresistible. He lapped it up happily, causing Hermione to twitch and spasm with each lick.

After Hermione came down from her third orgasm under Harry's tongue, she shoved him onto his back and knelt between his legs, eager to return the favour.

Harry watched apprehensively as Hermione undid Harry's zip and tugged his semi-rigid pole out into the air. As she opened her mouth, exposing her sharp fangs, Harry butted in, "Um, you are going to be careful, right? I'm kinda… attached… to that, no pun intended."

Hermione ran her tongue around her fangs, before making a few mental calculations and resorting to running her hand up and down Harry's cock to get it fully upright. After a few seconds she looked up and said, "No sense in not trying," and before he could react, she darted her head forwards.

It took all of Harry's considerable self-control not to spasm at the sensations emanating from his crotch. Hermione's mouth was amazingly hot, but the real sensation came from her slightly sandpapery tongue and the way her fangs were ever so slightly scraping against the sides of his cock.

Harry was grinning broadly; he knew this wasn't anime but right now he was in a position most males would kill to be in; sitting back with a cute catgirl between his legs sucking him off.

It didn't take Harry long, finally he grunted, "Hermione, I'm gonna…"

Hermione just continued to suck. Finally Harry came with a cry and Hermione drew back. Harry looked down to see her kneeling between his legs, smiling with a trickle of cum sliding down the side of her mouth. She was beautiful to him, and he watched transfixed as she licked her lips, catching the errant drop of fluid and swallowing it.

Hermione smiled as she watched her oldest friend, licking her lips and swallowing. Harry's cum was not as bitter and salty as she'd expected; there was more of a sweet overtone to it. She liked it immensely.

Getting up, Hermione picked up her wand and quickly transfigured a desk into a set of blankets. Laying her wand down on her clothes again, she laid herself down on the blankets and spread her legs, smiling up at Harry, "Coming down?"

Harry responded by dropping onto the blankets beside her and kissing her full on the mouth with enough passion to curl her toes.

Hermione couldn't help it anymore; she rolled Harry over onto his back, straddled him and slammed her hips downwards. A small keening mew of pain and pleasure burst from her lips as she shuddered on Harry's pole.

As soon as she had recovered, she leaned down and kissed him gently. Once the girl broke the kiss, Harry stroked her hair back out of her face, causing Hermione to purr slightly and then suddenly blush. Harry chuckled slightly, "Cute."

Hermione straightened up and put her hands on her hips, pouting cutely. Harry blinked for a second; her expression appealed directly to the little voice in the back of his head that spoke for his perverted side (come on, what male doesn't have one?).

Reaching up, Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders and tugged her down so that her nipples were brushing his chest before rolling her over. Hermione stared up at him; the cute pout still on her face before she gave a pleading look up at him, "Please take me, Harry!"

Harry smirked down at her, "I don't think so… maybe not." He began to try extricating himself, but Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"I said, _take me_."

Harry smirked, before his hands swooped to her sides and began to tickle her, "Ack! Harry, stop that!" A few seconds later she started giggling hysterically as the boy kept tickling her.

"Surrender?" said Harry smugly to the girl as she writhed under him trying to restrain her laughter.

"Ok, ok, ok! I surrender!"

"Call me master and I might consider it…"

Hermione shook her head, "I refuse!"

"Fine, have it your way!" A few seconds later Hermione began thrashing and crying out even louder as Harry's fingers proved themselves to be extremely dextrous by tickling her even more ferociously.

Hermione only lasted another minute before she cracked and cried, "Alright, I surrender… please fuck me, please!"

Harry smirked, tweaking one of her nipples in an almost casual way, "Please _what_?"

"Please… master!" she whimpered.

Harry caressed his best friend's cheek, "Good girl." He gently began to pull out, causing the girl to whimper in protest, then shoved back in to the hilt. Hermione immediately went off into a long series of orgasms that didn't subside for about ten minutes. When she had calmed down again, she gently rolled Harry off herself and sat up again.

Harry, being the considerate fellow that he was, crawled around behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. Hermione, not for the first time that day, mewled slightly with pleasure at the feeling. As Harry massaged her neck he asked, "So what happens now?"

Hermione lowered her head slightly, something that Harry noticed immediately, "Something wrong, 'Mione?"

The girl twisted around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Harry, I lied! I never went into heat, I just wanted you!" She started to cry, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me for using you like that Harry!"

Harry slipped his arms around the girl's shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze, "'Mione, it is ok. I'm not mad at you."

"You don't understand," Hermione cried, "I really like you, Harry! And I used our friendship to get laid!" She felt Harry freeze against her and raised her head from against his shoulder to look at his face.

Her friend was looking stunned, before he suddenly put his head against her own shoulder, "I'm such an _idiot_."

"Why?"

"'Mione, I've liked you since second year. Seeing you lying in the hospital bed looking like this made me realize how I felt. If I'd realized you liked me back, we could've spent longer together. Maybe…"

Hermione patted his arm, "It's alright Harry."

Harry raised his head and smiled, "Well, now that I've had my eyes opened… Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione blinked at him, _"Is he really…?"_

Harry took her hands, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione stared blankly at him, before she suddenly flung herself on him and started snogging him senseless. When she finally drew away, she smiled down at him, exposing her cutely-pointed teeth, "Of course, Harry!"

Harry grinned, only to glance at his arm as his wristwatch beeped, "My goodness, it's already seven o'clock! We need to get downstairs for dinner!"

Hermione's smile vanished and she looked terrified, "What am I going to do? Everybody is going to see me covered in fur!"

Harry caught her arm as she started to panic, "Hermione, it's alright. No matter what happens, it's the last day of school! Tomorrow, we'll be leaving school for the last time."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then she smiled. They got dressed in silence, Vanished the blankets they had used and walked out of the classroom, hand in hand.

-TCM-

Everybody turned to look as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall holding hands. Any shock that might have been incurred at Hermione's more feline appearance was drowned out as there was overwhelming cheering from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. They could see Neville applauding, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil squealing slightly with glee at the new fount of gossip that had opened up far too late for them to properly tap its depths, and numerous people (for some reason) handing each other money. Neville seemed to be at the centre of this, grinning broadly as his two best friends approached.

"Care to explain?" asked Harry as Neville counted the large number of coins he had been given.

Neville grinned sheepishly, "I placed a few bets on when you two would get together. Fred and George started it."

Harry smirked, "And you just happened to bet on the very last day of school, ever?"

Neville gave them a sly smirk, "Nope. I bet that you two would get together, but not when. I planned it with Fred and George; they would get one fifth of my winnings from the bets I placed. We also agreed that you two would get a fifth each as well since the bets were on you two. Here," he handed them each a large bag of Galleons, "I won about five hundred Galleons in total, so here are your shares."

Hermione chuckled, "Ever the businessman aren't you, Neville?"

Neville nodded proudly, then chuckled as he saw a group of sixth-years arguing with Ron Weasley. Harry glanced over too, "What's happening over there with him?"

Neville shrugged, "He placed counter-bets with everybody I did that Hermione would end up with him. He seemed convinced that it was going to happen. I'd say he's about five hundred Galleons in the red right now."

Hermione snorted, "The idiot should've known he was going to lose those bets. Harry's the only guy for me."

Neville nodded again, "So I see. You two are perfect together. Speaking of which, what happened with the…?" He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of his face.

Hermione explained what Madame Pomfrey had told her about the effects of the Polyjuice Potion back in their second year. Neville nodded, "Oh well, at least it got you two together, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yep!" and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, kissing her gently on the cheek. Several girls squealed around them.

Up on the top table, a number of teachers were also exchanging money. Dumbledore ruefully handed a handful of Galleons to his smirking deputy, having bet her that Harry would grow to like the youngest Weasley girl instead.

Back at the Gryffindor table, somebody had started up a chant of "Kiss, kiss, kiss…" which was rapidly taken up by the rest of the table, then the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables as well. The Slytherin table remained silent.

Harry, grinning broadly, pulled Hermione up with him, drawing her close. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, vivid emerald green into deep chocolate brown with slit pupils, before both moved forwards at once and kissed.

The world seemed to slow to a stop as their lips met. All around, the noise ceased as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger kissed in the middle of the Great Hall. Nothing existed but they two in that moment. In her heart, Hermione couldn't help but hope that that moment would last forever.

After what felt like centuries, they broke apart. There was total silence in the room, until suddenly it broke in a raucous of cheering, clapping and whistling.

This continued for a long moment until Dumbledore stood up, "And here we stand, at the end of another school year. Most of you will be returning next year, the rest of you will not. For those leaving now, I have a little advice for you: a Muggle man named Richard Bach once said these words: "Do not be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or a lifetime, is certain for those who are friends." Therefore, do not feel that you may be parting from your friends for the last time. Death is, after all, just the next great adventure, and we all must walk that path eventually. You may see some of your friends here today for the last time, but it is not truly the last time." He looked around at them all for a long moment, "For some of you who have found love here at Hogwarts…" his eyes roamed over Harry and Hermione sitting hand-in-hand, "I hope you live long and healthy lives together. You are grown witches and wizards now, and I hope that you as the younger generation will be able to change the Wizarding world for the better. Let the feast begin."

He sat back down, flipping his long beard over his shoulder to keep it away from his food. Everybody was faintly startled by the sudden end of the speech, so they took a few seconds to get down to eating.

Harry held up a piece of fish speared on his fork, "Would the little kitty like some fish?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he regarded his new girlfriend.

Hermione scowled playfully and dug an elbow into his ribs before leaning forwards and nipping the piece of fish neatly off his fork. Neville, sitting opposite them, smiled at the cute scene before him as Hermione speared a piece of steak on her own fork and held it up for Harry to eat.

Seasmus leaned across the table to Harry, a perverse grin on his face, "So, how kinky is your catgirl, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to defend Hermione's honour but Hermione beat him to the punch. Pressing herself up against his side she purred in his ear, "I think I've been a bad girl, Harry. Will you punish me later?"

Laughter echoed off the invisible ceiling at the looks on Harry's and Seamus' faces. Harry was brick red and seemed to have lost all ability to speak articulately, Seamus' jaw had just dropped and looked in danger of landing in his food as it swung loose like a door in a high wind.

Hermione's musical laughter brought Harry back to reality. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and managed an eloquent, "Errrr…" sound before finally noticing the lecherous look on Seamus' face and hitting him on the head with a crystal water jug that sat in front of him, sending his face careening into his dinner.

As the Irishman pulled his head out of his food, covered in gravy and mashed potato, Harry leaned across the table and growled at his fellow Gryffindor, "Back off. She's _mine_."

"Whoa, Harry's gone alpha-male on us!" said Neville cheerfully, drawing numerous chuckles and giggles from those around them.

Harry growled around at them all for a long moment, his eyes sparkling. Finally a shout from further down the table drew their attention, "Stop flirting with your half-human whore, Potter, it's making me sick!"

Now, Harry's eyes were the kind of eyes that drew girls straight to him when he was happy, when they sparkled like gemstones. When he was angry, to have those eyes fixed on you felt like having two Avada Kedavra curses bearing down on you.

Therefore it was no surprise to anybody when, as Harry turned a furious glare on the idiotic redhead further down the table, Ron quietly pissed himself at the concentrated evil he saw in those eyes. Getting up and cursing at the massive wet spot in his jeans, Ron fled the hall amid gales of laughter from everybody who caught a glimpse of the problem.

-TCM-

Hermione leaned back against Harry as they sat beside the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had removed her robes, leaving her tail curling out from under her waistband. Harry had taken to absent-mindedly stroking it with his free hand, prompting Hermione to purr and nuzzle her head under his chin. Her ears occasionally twitched slightly as they detected quiet sounds around the room, tickling Harry's neck slightly.

Harry sniggered slightly, before stroking Hermione's tail again and smiling at her purr.

They sat there for a long time, before Harry noticed that Hermione's breathing had become slow and deep. He smiled softly, realizing that she had fallen asleep, curled up against him. Softly, so as not to wake her, Harry shifted his hand from her tail to her hair and began softly stroking his hand through her hair.

Hermione purred in her sleep at the sensation, shuffling closer and butting her head further up under Harry's chin as he continued to stroke her hair.

-TCM-

They arrived on Hogsmeade Station in the middle of the afternoon and boarded the Hogwarts Express quite quickly. Harry was dragging the trunks, leaving Hermione to handle Crookshanks and Hedwig.

Once they were all stowed away in a free compartment, Harry sat down with Hermione in his lap and played with her hair while chatting to Neville about what they were going to do once they returned home.

It was a few minutes after the train set off that Harry heard a soft sniff from Hermione. Realizing she was crying about the fact they were now leaving Hogwarts forever, Harry wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head, letting her cry out her tears in silence.

When Hermione finally stopped, she nuzzled her head under Harry's chin and started to fall asleep again. Harry heard Neville chuckle and mutter something about it being another habit she picked up from her cat genes before the door suddenly slid open.

Harry barely had time to spot a mess of dirty blonde hair pass through the door before the girl Harry recognized as Luna Lovegood pounced on Neville and started trying to kiss his face off.

Harry nudged Hermione, who opened her eyes and lazily watched Neville being accosted by the petite blonde Ravenclaw before giggling, "I'd say she likes him."

"Considering she's doing pretty much what you did to me the first time I saw you after this," he tweaked her ear playfully, causing it to flick against his chin with a gentle _thwack_ sound, "I'd say she does."

Harry nuzzled his girlfriend's head, burying his nose in her soft hair that smelt faintly of vanilla. "'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you reckon your parents will say when they find out about your change and about our new relationship?"

"Well, my mum will probably be happy for me. My dad will probably try to kill you though."

Harry laughed, "Oh well. No matter how they react, I still love you, 'Mione."

Hermione chuckled and squirmed around so that she could kiss her boyfriend, "I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled as Hermione lay back against him and started to doze off again. His life was complete; he had a family, a future and a person he wanted to spend his life with. Truthfully, he had never been happier.

**(A/N: Bit of a crappy ending but the ending of this has been irritating me for weeks, so I'm actually happy to have it over with. If any of you here are fans of my Harry Potter fics Heir of Sword and Stave, Serpent Souls: Merged as One and The CoreMage Legion, I think you should know that as of now all of them are officially dead. I'm sorry about this but I really can't make them go any further. If you think you might be able to get one or more of them going again, you're more than welcome to drop me a message giving an e-mail address I can send my notes/etc to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this oneshot which took me more than a few months to finish writing for some reason, and I'll see you whenever I decide to post my next oneshot/chapter to something. This is Leonineus saying GOODNIGHT!)**


End file.
